


Amongst the Stars

by Saphworks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sad oneshot, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphworks/pseuds/Saphworks
Summary: Phil and Techno learn that Tommy died, Techno has an important question.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, basically SBI with mentions of Sam and Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Amongst the Stars

“Phil why did you choose me?”

Phil stoked the embers in Techno’s fireplace, staring into the delicate flames before turning to look at Techno, who sat at the table in the middle of the room. He picked at the food in front of him, expression seeming troubled. 

“What do you mean?” Phil asked with a laugh. 

Techno’s expression didn’t brighten, and he continued to stare down at his food for a second before finally looking up and meeting Phil’s gaze. His eyes were clouded over and his brow was furrowed, he looked like he was thousands of miles away.

“Everyone loves you,” he began hesitantly, “Why in the world did you choose to stay with me? There’s- there’s so many bad things I’ve done and I-” he choked on his words, swallowing harshly and choosing not to finish his thought, tearing his eyes away from Phil’s and blinking rapidly. 

Techno rarely got like this, and Phil knew it was probably due to the visit they’d received earlier. A certain solemn creeper hybrid had showed up on their doorstep earlier this morning, bearing the news that the light of a star had fizzled out in Pandora’s Box. Phil was taking the news much better than his close friend, grief feeling all too familiar at this point with all the people he’d lost.

Neither of them had believed Ranboo when he had told them the news a few days ago, but Sam had proof. He was really gone.

He got up from where he was crouching in front of the fire and walked over to where Techno sat, grabbing the chair from the opposite side of the table and setting it down next to him. He sat down and rubbed his palm across Techno’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault Techno,” Phil said quietly. 

“That isn’t what I asked Phil,” Techno said firmly. 

Phil sighed. There was no way he was getting away from this conversation. He pondered for a moment, trying to figure out how best to voice his sentiment.

“I get what Ranboo means when he talks about not wanting to choose a side,” he began. Techno opened his mouth to argue once again that that isn’t what he’d asked, Phil quickly silencing him.

“But he and I, we don’t approach it the same way at all. He chooses not to be on a side by being on every side, inevitably making everyone see him as a traitor. I stayed away for so many years,” he said mournfully, “I thought everything would be alright if I removed myself. So I stayed on the sidelines, travelling and learning everything I could. Then Will’s letters stopped coming and I had to come see what was going on,” Phil swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I watched my son fall apart and I watched everyone completely disregard your feelings, I watched as a nation crumbled and I just,” he sighed defeatedly, “I realized staying away wasn’t working anymore.”

“I know I’ve made mistakes. After so long not being a part of everything, the people I cared about didn’t feel real anymore. I thought that _I_ was the one with the best judgement, and I ended up becoming just like how everyone treated you, I didn’t care how everyone felt, I thought I was helping. Most of all, I wanted to see Will happy again. And all he wanted from me, all he asked, was for me to end his suffering. I never could say no to that little shit.”

Phil chuckled lightly as a tear tracked its way down his cheek at the memory.

“After him, you’re the person I’ve known longest Techno,” Phil continued, not noticing that the man in question had nodded off during his speech, “Hell, you’re almost as old as me. The reason I chose to come with you is because I love you Techno. Both you and Tommy, Will may be my only biological son, but I think of both of you as my sons. I thought- I thought Tommy had Tubbo and Sam, I thought he’d be okay. I knew you felt betrayed by him, and I knew you were moving. I didn’t want you to be all alone out here. I should’ve forced the two of you to make up.”

Phil was full on crying now, “Goddammit, it’s more my fault than it ever will be yours Techno, and you need to know that.”

Finally, Phill looked back at Techno to notice he had nodded off. He sighed, even if Techno hadn’t heard half of that, he’d needed to say it, been needing to say it for months. He missed Will and Tommy so bad, Techno was all he had left and they needed each other right now.

Techno wouldn’t be up for a while, so Phil gently lifted himself up from his own chair, slinging Techno across his back and struggling to bring him up the ladder to his bed.

The whole thing felt nostalgic, after all, Techno had just been a kid when he and Phil met. He settled Techno in to bed, pulling the furs up around him. Despite missing his dear friend every time he fell into one of these deep slumbers, he admitted there was a part of him that appreciated it. It was the only time there wasn’t a furrow in his brow or a weight on his back. He looked like a kid again, sweet and carefree. 

Phil caught himself, “That’s true... everybody grew up- they- they all grew up... “ he mumbled.

He stood by the window in Techno’s room, opening up the trapdoors to look up at the cold winter sky. The stars were always so bright out here.

“Take care of one another,” he whispered to them, eyes shining with starlight and unshed tears, “I don’t want either of you to be alone anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this is basically just the lore I imagine for Phil's character since he gives us CRUMBS. Also the line about everyone growing up is an actual Phil quote that I wrote down and I may use it again in the future cause I love it a lot. I don't usually write one shots but I hope you enjoyed! Check out my twitter (saphworks) or else :)


End file.
